The Biostatistics and Data management Core, Core D, will support all phases of data management and analyses in this P01 project. It will create and manage both old and new genetic, pathologic, and questionnaire data from the four participating studies. It will develop and maintain procedures for preparing and distributing datasets across studies using secure methods. It will collaborate with Cores B and C and Project Leaders in study design and sampling schemes for the various Projects. It will provide methodologic and analytic expertise to project investigators including study design, conduct of data analytic plans, bioinformatics analyses, and interpretation of statistical results. The Core will be responsible for data harmonization so that all investigators are using the same variable definitions. The Core will carry out many of the data analyses and has state-of-the-art hardware and software for doing so. The Core will collaborate closely with postdoctoral fellows and investigators on the individual Projects. The Leader of the Core and other Core investigators have expertise in genetics research and have had extensive experience in managing and analyzing the data of large multicenter studies. The activities of the Core will maintain high standards for data collection and analysis, maintain the integrity of the data, achieve consistency across the studies, and increase the productivity of Project investigators.